


Человечеству

by Turmalin



Series: 2017: мини G-PG-13 [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: история о том, как команда USS Franklin NX 326 дошла до жизни такой





	Человечеству

**Author's Note:**

> 1) упоминание нескольких смертей; 2) авторский хэдканон

_В ярко-синем небе над лощиной сияло белое солнце, пахло почему-то речной водой._

_— Капитан, я налево._

_Ли только фыркнул весело и пошел вперед, а Джесс даже головы не подняла — так и уходила от меня «налево», уткнувшись носом в экран падда. Научники._

_— Под ноги смотри, лейтенант! — Я обернулся, чтобы поглядеть, куда именно ее понесло, и остановить при необходимости, но на ее пути не было ничего опаснее кустиков травы. — Не отходи далеко._

_Она что-то промычала неразборчиво, как будто соглашаясь, а на самом деле — я знал — даже не разобрав, что именно я сказал. «Новые данные» у лейтенанта Джессики Вольф всегда были на первом месте. Гражданские. Никакого понятия о субординации._

_И тут Ли издал торжествующий вопль:_

_— Там люди! Капитан! Люди!_

_Мой главный инженер, коммандер Андерсон Ли, размахивал руками призывно и чуть не подпрыгивал от радости, как мальчишка._

_— Капитан! — восторженно вопил он. — Сюда!_

_— Упал, мать твою!!! — проорал я ему. — Вольф! Держись за нами!_

_Понесся вперед. Свалился в какую-то голубовато-серебристую траву за кочкой. Навел лазер на лес впереди._

_Под сводами золотистых ветвей среди какого-то летучего пуха стояли и наблюдали за лощиной солдаты в черной броне, поблескивавшей на солнце._

_«Будто в хитине», — подумал я._

_Сам не знаю, почему мне уже тогда пришло в голову, что они похожи на насекомых. Джесс всегда говорила, что интуиции у меня нет._

_— Ошибка, Ли, — негромко сказал я. — Это не люди._

_Он замер, недоуменно посмотрел на меня, потом снова на солдат._

_— Их тут много. И ни один не двигается. — Джесс уже сидела в траве за нами и сканировала лесок перед нами. — Они даже не дышат. По всей видимости, это машины, андроиды._

_— Тихо! — зло прошипел я, потому что один из солдат, за которыми я наблюдал через прицел, вдруг поднял руки, будто показывая, что не вооружен, и пошел к нам. — Джесс?_

_— Я не могу установить контакт, пока он не заговорит. Если они вообще это умеют._

_И тут над лощиной что-то зашелестело, заприсвистывало._

_— Умеют, — сказал Ли._

_— Хозяева… — прохрипел тут же универсальный переводчик у меня на груди. — Вы вернулись? Мы ждем ваших указаний._

_— Машины? — со вздохом переспросил Ли. — Тоже неплохо._

_Поднялся и пошел к черным «муравьям» — широкими шагами, так спокойно и деловито, будто просто отлучался ненадолго, а теперь возвращался к привычной работе._

_— Андерсон! — крикнула Джесс. — Подожди! Что ты собираешься делать?_

_Вскочила и побежала за ним, перепрыгивая через выбеленные местной звездой валуны на песке._

_— Проведу техосмотр, — проорал Ли в ответ._

_— Знаешь как?_

_— Разберусь. Кто тут инженер, девочка?_

_Эти двое ничего не боялись уже._

_Нет. Мы все ничего уже не боялись. Все трое._

***

— Работайте живее, ребята. Если о наших маневрах станет известно зинди, никому не жить.

Живее, к сожалению, не получалось: два инженера резали люк лазерами, пытаясь попасть на мостик, но и обшивка, и внутренние переборки космического корабля — даже если он не являлся больше военным судном — были рассчитаны на гораздо более серьезные нагрузки.

— Вентиляция, — подсказал Ли. — Мы там не пролезем, но…

— Газ, — кивнул я. — Всем надеть маски. Гранату мне.

— Капитан, — осторожно начал лейтенант Камински, глава службы безопасности, — в замкнутом пространстве возможен летальный…

— Мы тут все в замкнутом пространстве, — оборвал я. — Если этот шпион успеет отправить свое сообщение, «Франклин» станет нашим последним… пространством. Гранату.

***

Он не успел.

Я сидел над отчетами медицинского отдела и службы безопасности — не хотел их читать, пил. Джесс первым делом, не дожидаясь, пока атмосфера на мостике очистится от газа, пробралась к станции связи и просмотрела сообщения. Да, Четра, один из научных офицеров и зинди-примат, был соглядатаем. Но не шпионом Совета зинди, нет. Шпионом Федерации.

Наше собственное правительство не доверяло нам, бывшим воякам-МАКО. Не давало даже возможности просто встретиться и поговорить. Ну, да, согласен, можно было обойтись. Но мы с Дирком не виделись три года — и тут вдруг оказались в одной звездной системе на расстоянии в полпарсека!

Это правительство параноиков не доверяло нам настолько, что внедряло агентов в команды наших кораблей. Заставляло нас подозревать всех. Заставляло нас убивать своих! И этому правительству я присягал?

— Капитан, — Камински смотрел в стену у меня за спиной, не в глаза, — я должен буду донести о случившемся на Землю.

— Можешь валить на Землю и доносить кому угодно.

— Капитан?

— Я просто хотел встретиться со старым другом, Фред!!

— А Четра просто выполнял приказ, сэр.

— Я здесь капитан!! Все на этом корабле выполняют только мои приказы!!

— Не только, сэр.

Я потер лицо ладонями.

— Проваливайте, лейтенант.

— Сэр, — он козырнул и развернулся к выходу.

— Я имел в виду, проваливайте с корабля. Вы и ваши единомышленники.

Он так и замер, а я продолжал говорить, сверля глазами его затылок:

— Забирайте шаттлы и высаживайтесь на ближайшую подходящую планету. Я встречусь кое с кем и дам знать Федерации — и за вами прилетят.

Камински молчал еще несколько секунд, потом прокашлялся — словно хотел сказать что-то, — но передумал и просто вышел.

***

На корабле было пусто: оставшегося экипажа едва хватало на все вахты, потому научники помогали инженерам. На безымянной планете осталось сорок три человека. Сорок три — из восьмидесяти трех. Нет, из шестидесяти восьми, остальные погибли на мостике вместе с Четрой.

Мы шли на максимальном варпе к следующей стоянке USS «Апулей» под командованием Дирка. Я хотел добраться до границ Федерации, где, по донесениям разведки, собирались недовольные установленными порядками. Перед этим стоило посоветоваться со старым товарищем: может, он подсказал бы, с кем еще стоит установить контакт в Звездном флоте перед уходом с радаров.

Не знаю, кто допустил ошибку. Инженеры? Навигатор? Старший офицер смены?

Я проснулся от воя сирены красной тревоги, хлопнул по кнопке интеркома и попытался связаться с мостиком и реакторной, не получил ответа и пошел проверять. Открыл дверь в коридор — и тут корабль тряхнуло так, что я вылетел из каюты и пропахал ковер носом. Несколько секунд тело отказывалось подчиняться. Было жутко лежать обездвиженным в пустом коридоре и слушать бесполезную сирену: на корабле не осталось ни одного безопасника, а остальные были на рабочих местах или отдыхали в каютах — как и я сам.

Не помню, как добрался до мостика. Капитанское кресло было пустым. Пилот Уоллес лежал на полу в луже крови — с раскроенной черепушкой. Офицер связи энсин Принс, вцепившись в рычаг управления обеими руками, всем весом налегала на него, пытаясь удержать скорость. Я бросился к ней, ухватил рычаг – и она упала в кресло пилота без сил.

— Принc, что?.. — не успев задать вопрос, я понял. Потому что взглянул на экран. Он был черным — непроглядно-черным.

— Плановый выход из варпа,сэр, — тихо ответила Принс. — Неверно рассчитали. Влетели в радиационный пояс Гагарина. Все побежали в инженерный, а потом Уоллес…

Она заплакала.

— Энсин, отставить рёв! — прикрикнул я. — Уоллес ушел в лучший мир, но у нас еще есть дела в этом.

— Да, сэр.

— Давайте тоже к инженерам. Мне нужен отчет Ли. И пусть сюда идет Джесс. Лейтенант Вольф. Поняли? — Она покивала и вскочила. — Тогда бегом.

На самом деле, мне не нужен был никакой отчет главного инженера: без всяких экспертных заключений я знал, что из черной дыры нас мог бы вытащить только варп-двигатель. А раз мы только что вышли из варпа для планового охлаждения двигателя, то…

— Охладимся по полной, — произнесла Джесс, войдя на мостик.

— Я уже разговариваю вслух сам с собой?

— Ну, надо же когда-нибудь начинать, капитан, — со смехом откликнулась она. — А времени у вас в обрез, потому…

Я обернулся. Она глядела в экран и улыбалась. Потом перевела взгляд на меня.

— Иди сюда, — позвал я. — Да, времени в обрез. И здесь бедняга Уоллес. А еще мне нужно удерживать чертов рычаг. Но…

— Я здесь, — она подошла и прижалась щекой к моему плечу. — Я буду здесь.

— Хорошо.

— Капитан, — интерком, наконец, ожил. — Это Ли. Как там у вас вид?

— Отличный вид, коммандер. Как там у вас реактор?

— Мне бы еще хоть час…

— Часа нет.

— Ну, тогда… — Ли засопел. — Было честью служить с вами, сэр.

— Было честью служить со всеми вами, — ответил я.

Остальные откликнулись нестройным хором. Потом интерком замолчал.

Джесс стояла рядом. Ли, я знал, все еще ковырялся в системе охлаждения — и собирался заниматься этим до последнего. Чернота надвигалась, поглощая мир.

***

Вопреки всем ожиданиям, «Франклин» вышел из туннеля с другого конца почти без повреждений. Только вот в моих вещах прибавилось сначала четыре личных жетона тех офицеров, что погибли на страшном пути сквозь межпространственную дыру, потом еще двое раненых не сумели восстановиться, потом…

Большую часть медицинского оборудования, лекарства и съестные припасы мы отдали Камински сотоварищи — и то было их счастье: Федерация не отвечала на наши сигналы, потому и сообщить об оставленной нами маленькой колонии мы не могли, они должны были выживать сами. И мы должны были. Но выходило так себе.

«Франклин» шел домой. Нет, я не собирался возвращаться на службу Федерации, но идти нам все равно было особенно некуда, потому «Франклин» шел домой. Конечно, мы были слишком далеко от границ Федерации, чтобы надеяться когда-нибудь встретиться с друзьями, но…

Большинству казалось, что разумнее высадиться на какую-нибудь планету М-класса и прожить там отпущенные им годы. Только Ли ни за что не покинул бы свой корабль. Только Джесс считала, что идти к новым неизведанным мирам интереснее, чем искать пропитание под светом чужой звезды. Потому через год пути на борту остались лишь мы трое. И сил у нас не было.

А когда мы подошли к скоплению астероидов, стеной закрывавшему нам дальнейший путь, и не смогли добраться до его края за несколько дней — поняли, что исчерпали свой ресурс.

***

_Планета оказалась давно заброшенной шахтой, а «муравьи» — роботами, обслуживавшими добычу каких-то полезных ископаемых. Мы так и не выяснили, для кого они работали: прежние «хозяева» бросили свою шахту очень, очень давно, оставив на планете технику и базу данных с указаниями для управления и ремонта оборудования. По всей видимости, они принадлежали к гуманоидной расе и были очень похожи на землян. К счастью для нас. Потому что всех непохожих армия дронов уничтожала еще на подлете к планете._

_Альтамид, как называлась планета в оставшихся от «хозяев» записях, стал нам хорошим домом. У нас была армия мгновенно и беспрекословно подчинявшихся слуг. У нас были мы. Нас ожидала очень долгая жизнь. Я изучал планету и звездную систему, а у Ли и Джесс как раз накопилась куча исследовательских проектов, так что дни наши были полны._

_Однажды — прошло уже несколько лет с тех пор, как мы воспользовались транспортатором «Франклина» в последний раз — сеть общей связи сообщила мне, что корабль падает на планету. Скорее всего, автоматическая навигация подвисла, а перезагрузить было некому._

_— Кралл, — система всегда называла меня просто «Старший», — Манас говорит, можно выровнять орбиту и поддерживать. Делать?_

_Добрый старый друг. Мой корабль. Наш корабль. Наш дом в бесконечной пустоте. Бывший дом._

_— Нет._

_— Утилизировать? — бесстрастно прошелестела система._

_— Нет!_

_Армия ботов терпеливо ждала распоряжений._

_Я смотрел на волну рассветных лучей, взбиравшуюся на серовато-розовые вершины скального хребта._

_— Опустите его на планету._

_«Франклин» усадили на скалы — на специально выбранную площадку над пропастью. Я не стал заходить внутрь, даже не подлетел поближе, чтобы посмотреть на свой корабль._

_— Как памятник, — сказала Джесс. Калара. «Любимая»._

_— Памятник? Кому? — откликнулся Ли. Манас. «Друг»._

_— Нам, — она пожала плечами. — Кому же еще._

_— Не нам, — усмехнулся он. — Им. Мы — уже не они._

_Я промолчал._

_Мы уже не они. Не те люди, какими были когда-то. Не люди вовсе._

_Я развернулся и полетел обратно к базе. «Франклин» остался на своем скальном постаменте памятником тем людям, которыми мы когда-то были. Тому человеку, которым я когда-то был. Человечеству._


End file.
